My Best Friend Shot Me Down
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Peter attacks Sylar, and gets the better of him. But, can Peter deliver the coup de grâce? AU - characters have no abilities.


Summary: Peter attacks Sylar, and gets the better of him. But, can Peter deliver the coup de grâce? AU - characters have no abilities.

Warning: Strong violence and coarse language, with very graphic imagery (picture a Quentin Tarantino film and you'll get the idea). **If you dislike stories with sad, violent endings, then avoid this story. It's rated M with good reason. **I know that I have spoiled the ending somewhat, but I strongly believe in this instance that my readers should know what to expect.

A/N on inspiration for this story: This FF was inspired by the song 'My Baby Shot Me Down' by Nancy Sinatra, popularised more recently by Quentin Tarantino's feature film 'Kill Bill'. The lyrics in the story are from the above mentioned song, though I have changed some lyrics to match the story.

This FF was also inspired by my own depressive emotions. Oh my goodness, I really am a sad, lonely person!

A/N on character backgrounds: In this FF, Peter and Gabriel have been close friends since childhood, and they are both 22 y.o. Since the characters have no abilities, Sylar is a regular serial killer.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Heroes', 'My Baby Shot Me Down', nor 'Kill Bill'. I don't even own Quentin Tarantino. You thought I own Quentin Tarantino. I really had you going. :-p

BTW, please don't hate me for writing this story. It's just make believe, people! How long winded am I? Time to get on with it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Best Friend Shot Me Down**

Mojave Desert, California

The four wheel drive droned down the never ending stretch of highway. Peter, who was the driver, glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 11:55 A.M. He then glanced over at his passenger. Gabriel head's was turned to the right, as he watch the stretch of desert and the distant mésas roll by. Peter held back another scowl. His best friend, whom he had cared for while growing up, turned out to be a serial killer.

A year ago, a Gabriel had started killing people. Of course, no one knew at the time, that it was he who had committed the gruesome crimes. Then, just five days ago, Gabriel knocked on the front door to Peter's apartment. Gabriel looked sad, which was unusual for him.

"I did it," Gabriel said, after Peter had let him inside.

"You did what?" Peter asked.

"Do you know the about the murders, where each victim was stabbed in the neck and chest, and a double helix was carved onto their leg?"

"Yeah, of course I have. It's been all over the news," Peter responded, a knot already forming in his stomach.

"I'm the murderer."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"What? You killed 36 people?"

Gabriel nodded, his expression retaining his sadness.

"Why are you telling me this, after all this time? Why would you kill people?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Killing people made me feel alive. I couldn't control it. But I know I need help, before I start killing again. I think...I think you're the only one who can help me."

Peter calmed down, and kept his tone level. "Gabriel, you need to turn yourself in to the police-"

"No! Peter, I can't. I'll get the death penalty for this, or at best I'll get life imprisonment. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. I don't want us to be apart."

"I don't want us to be apart either." Peter thought about their next move. He couldn't turn his back on his friend, even if it meant breaking the law. "I wanna help you through this. Let's get out of the city. Why don't we take a road trip, go on a spirtual journey?"

"A road trip!" Gabriel brightened up. "We'll be like Thelma and Louise!"

They both laughed, and were soon packing supplies for their trip.

Over few days, Peter sensed that Gabriel didn't actually feel remorse for his actions. Perhaps it was in the way that Gabriel's eyes lighted up, or the way that he half smiled, when he was explaining how he had targeted vulnerable people to be his victims. Peter regretted that he was helping a monster, yet it was not too late to 'restore the balance'.

Back in the present, Peter knew that it was time to carry out his mission.

He suddenly turned the vehicle off the sealed road, and headed out into the desert sands. Gabriel turned towards Peter.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel demanded.

"We're going to take a detour," Peter said calmly.

"Peter, please don't fool around. We want to get to the town of Baker by sunset-"

"Do you trust me, Gabriel?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you have to trust me on this. There's something I need to do. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Peter slowed the car to a stop and pulled the handbrake. He turned off the ignition, and turned to Gabriel.

"Do you feel sorry for killing all those people?" Peter asked calmly.

"What...what do you mean?" Gabriel stammered.

"It's a simple question."

"Yeah, of course I am-"

"See, that's where you're lying. I don't like people who lie to me, especially my best friend."

Without warning, Peter quickly reached under his seat, where he had secretly hidden a loaded Glock. He fired a shot into Gabriel's left leg. Gabriel screamed and with wide eyes, looked into Peter's cold eyes. He managed to open his door, and limped out with his weight on his good leg.

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my best friend shot me down._

Peter stepped out of car, and walked around to where Gabriel had slumped on the dirt. Peter stopped about a yard away from the other man.

_Seasons came and he was my friend_

_We pledged our friendship till the end_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

"So all this time, you had planned to kill me?!" Gabriel shouted.

"Only since yesterday," Peter corrected. "You had numerous chances to turn yourself in. But you didn't. You don't even feel remorse for what you did."

"Yeah, well I'm just a bad person. So this is it, you think killing me is going to solve anything?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I'm going to make sure you can't kill again. Any last words, Gabriel?"

Gabriel spat on the ground. "Fuck you. My name is Sylar!" he hissed.

"Then say goodbye, Sylar," Peter said, then emptied the cartridge into Sylar's chest. His body jerked back at an unnatural angle, and he lay still. The desert was still again.

Peter glanced down at Gabriel and walked back to the car. He took out another cartridge from the trunk and loaded the gun. He had just killed the only friend that he had in this cruel world, and he had thereby lost his only reason to live. He walked back to Gabriel.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my best friend shot me down..._

Peter kneeled next to Gabriel's corpse.

"See you in hell, Gabriel."

He raised the gun next to his own head and fired. Peter's brain sprayed over Gabriel's body and the environment resumed its stillness. The coyotes and vultures would feed well that day.

THE END

**Don't say I didn't warn you! I know that it's OOC for Peter, but as I said before, it's just a story. Please review.**


End file.
